Because of Merlin
by narniadreamer1
Summary: in the end it was always because of Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

Because of Merlin

Lancelot looked around the round table happy and feeling peace settling in, there was Gwaine, Elyan, Gwen, Leon, Gaius, himself and of course Arthur and Merlin. Thinking back to when Lancelot had first met Merlin he was glad that he had stayed at least long enough to get to know Merlin to know how loyal Merlin was he would do anything for his friends that was just Merlin.

Now that he thought about it that was with almost everyone around this table, first Merlin with Gaius, then Arthur then Gwen, and so forth they were all there for either Arthur or Merlin the two had changed these people for the better but none of that would of happened if it wasn't for Merlin, Arthur wouldn't have changed if it hadn't been for Merlin so really they should all be grateful to Merlin.

In the end it was always because of Merlin.

**Yes I know I said this was complete but I wanted to do this last chapter this is the season 4 episode 2 when Lancelot decides to give up his life instead. Actually I'm surprised that I'm doing it from his point of view but after writing this chapter I started to like him better more than before that is: D **

Chapter two

Lancelot looked over to Merlin seeing him lying there so still made him shiver; Merlin wasn't meant to be still and definitely not hurt. He wasn't used to seeing Merlin injured most of time he came off without a scratch. Yes he had been hurt before by him just being clumsy but nothing this bad.

It still threw him that Merlin would be so willing to give his life up for his friends. It was a miracle that he was still alive, and knowing him he was still planning on sacrificing his life so that the veil could be sealed.

Thinking back on it there wasn't a single person from the round table that hadn't been saved by Merlin at least once, it was all thanks to Merlin that they were alive.

Maybe it was time for someone to return the favor. It was time for someone to protect and save Merlin's life. So that he could continue saving others.

In the end it was always because of Merlin. But not this time.

**Sorry for the confusion with chapter two I know it's a repeat don't know how to fix it though so just read chapter three and that won't be a repeat at least I hope not.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter three

I was full of peace with my decision and the irony was that it was because of Merlin that I had been able to do this. He needed to fulfill his destiny and I wasn't in it at least not yet. I moved over to a more open space any minute I would change into something that I had hated for a long time.

I would lose my thoughts my will even but because of Merlin I now had more control over my choices than I had ever had before, because I now knew that I could accept what had happened to me and still be able to love.

I just hoped that Merlin wouldn't come I didn't want him to have to be there for when it happened, that's all I asked. I owed everything to Merlin. For it was because of Merlin that I had received so many gifts, my peace, happiness, and most importantly his love.

'I love you Merlin, goodbye. And thank you for everything.' For it was because of Merlin that I was now free from this curse.

In the end I had everything to thank for because of Merlin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4 Because of Merlin

Merlin looked down at Camelot from the tower window. He thought about everything he had for this great kingdom everything he had done for the people, He would do anything for Camelot and Arthur, at first it had been destiny now it was for his friends and the people he loved. Sadly that could also mean even killing someone.

Killing someone was part of his destiny weather he liked it or not. He knew he had to do something about Morgana though he was fine with just watching and saving them all but it could also be his destiny to kill her, he was her down fall if it hadn't been for destiny he could have saved her. But he had let her go and it had ended horribly.

He would have done something for Morgana but because of destiny he hadn't, it was because of destiny he had stayed to help Arthur. He had much to thank for destiny good and bad you couldn't have it either way.

In the end it was all because of destiny.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter five Because of Merlin

Merlin looked at Morgana wanting with all his heart to help her though everyone said that it was too late that it was prophesied that she would be Arthur's doom he would stop her, saving her if he could.

He was tired of listening to everyone yes it could lead to Arthur's doom but if he saved her it would be worth it. It was amazing how everything had lead up to Morgana's darkness, how everything had worked out with Arthur. He was sure that was destiny at work, how everything had worked out well enough but still could it still be destiny that he be Morgana's doom? Or was it destiny for him to be her doom but then save her? Destiny was always so vague.

In the end he did have a lot to thank destiny but this time with Morgana he cursed fate and destiny he hated it.

In the end it was because of destiny he had given up on Morgana. But not this time, He would save Morgana even if he had to do it without fate's help.


End file.
